


Warm

by armadil_Lo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fake AH Crew, Kinda?, M/M, Minific, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>things you said when we were the happiest we ever were</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> prompt meme on tumblr, number 19: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were" requested from p-ercolating

We used to be so warm.

We used to lie tangled together in tangled sheets with steady heartbeats and steady breaths.

We used to fly out of our bodies and gaze at the stars and gaze at the city and gaze at each other and we'd fly back down with our eyes still locked, a joint in one hand and our others intertwined between us.

We used to laugh and fill the streets with our joy, running on the shaking ground with trails of floating cash in our wake. We used to cause explosions in buildings and explosions in our hearts, cops shooting at us and us shooting right back, bullets leaving guns in unison.

We used to stay up at night sprawled across the tiny sofa, bathing in the glow of the television, bathing in the feeling of someone else patching up wounds and softly healing mistakes with softly murmured words and we used to catch each other's eyes and see reflections of ourselves and feel like we were dissolving.

We used to climb to the rooftop at sunset and sit in silence and you'd mess around on your phone and I'd mess around on my DS and we'd always end up messing around together. Warm lips and warm hands and warm air and warm words. You used to tell me, _"This is our infinity."_

And I used to believe you, too.


End file.
